


AU Meme: Sixth Doctor & Evelyn Smythe

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, Gen, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 AU scenarios for Six and Evelyn from an LJ meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AU Meme: Sixth Doctor & Evelyn Smythe

**Wild West**  
“Really,” said Evelyn, “that is the last time I’m going to break you out of jail because you had to stop and admire your Wanted poster!”

Doc Smith shuffled in some embarrassment, but only said, “Well, even you must admit it was a particularly good likeness.”

**Coffee Shop**  
John Smith looked back at the stream of impatient customers at the counter and began to feel a twinge of alarm. In such dire straits as these, customers could begin to get nasty.

“Evelyn,” he called, “can you hurry up in there? We’ve almost run out of chocolate cake!”

**Shapeshifters**  
“I can’t explain it at all,” said the giant, rainbow-coloured penguin. “Unless I’ve been spending too much time with Frobisher and something’s rubbed off…”

“I wish something _would_ rub off! I need sunglasses. Honestly, Doctor, I can’t possibly take you anywhere looking like that. It’s even worse than usual!”

**Pirates**  
Evelyn could take to some aspects of the life of a pirate, she thought, but she was going to have to renounce her life of crime next time they came ashore. There was only so much a body could take of the captain’s dreadful singing.

**. . . In SPACE!!**  
“I think,” said Dr Smith, surveying the inevitable results, “that’s probably the last time we should experiment with making chocolate cake during an asteroid storm.”

Evelyn reached for a cloth. “Oh, I don’t know. It might have been all right if the things hadn’t wound up playing havoc with the artificial gravity.”

**Born Another Gender**  
Eminent historian Professor Evelyn Smythe listened to the strange woman’s unlikely tale with growing incredulity. “I don’t believe a word of it, young lady!”

**Schoolfic**  
“I don’t know,” said Evelyn, “if you’re just going to sit there sulking every time you don’t come top in something, I’m going to find someone else to play with!”

**Police/Firefighters**  
“Smith,” said Inspector Smythe, eyeing her Sergeant’s outfit with considerable disfavour, “I said we were to go in undercover! I didn’t say you were to wear something visible at a fifty mile radius!”

Det. Sergeant Smith looked down at his yellow trousers and patchwork coat. “Well, you must admit, it definitely isn’t uniform, ma’am – as requested.”

“If you weren’t so good at your job the rest of the time, I’d fire you.” 

**Urban Fantasy**  
“So,” said Dr Smythe, “do I have this right? You claim that someone has laid a terrible enchantment on the Tower of London and you need me to sneak you in during the night so that you can reverse the spell?”

“That would be extremely helpful, yes. I promise I’d be considerably grateful. Eternally, even.”

Evelyn sighed. “Dr Smith, I am a respected historian specialising in the Tudor period, not the Queen!”

“Well, all right. Just help me break in, then.”

“You know, you can still be executed for treason…”

**Regency**  
There was one lady who had been attending closely during his lecture (and her being there at was rather unconventional, of course, but Smith wasn’t opposed to female learning, at least up to a point). Now, as it finished, she marched up to him with a decided air about her and said, in a way that suddenly made him tremble in his shoes, “Young man, that was all very interesting, but I have some questions about your conclusions…”


End file.
